Sesshomaru-Sama!
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: AU: Sesshomaru is a demon prince, who must have a Queen to become a king. He chooses a human girl named Rin as his bride out of necessity. A story about living with a husband/wife you don't love yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own InuYasha. Enjoy!**

'Selfish, human women are so selfish'. Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the king, who was a demon, thought to himself. He looked around the giant ballroom, filled with nobility and even Gentry. 'All of them, self-centered, gold digging-'." Well hello there, isn't this party grand my _**prince**_" a deep voiced woman spoke sensually. 'Ugh another suitor and this one appears to be _way_ past her prime' "I'd love for you to meet my daughter" she pointed a gloved hand across the room.

A pretty little thing came gliding over. She had brown hair and large brown doe eyes. She looked shy holding her hands behind her back. She took a step forward only to trip on her orange gown and fall flat on her face. "Pfft" 'hmm my façade broke, that's new'. She stood up, her hair everywhere, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, adopted daughter that is..." The girl held her hand out to him, and he shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rin" "I am Sesshomaru, the heir to the thrown" "Sesshomaru? Oh oh, Sesshomaru-Sama! I know you" "Yes, I am the prince" "No, no I actually know you, not your title!"

"Ok, Rin let us leave the prince be." "But Madam" cried Rin. The older woman started dragging the younger one by the collar. "_**Wait**__" _hearing the prince's tone _Madam _stopped short. "Y-yes my prince?" she croaked nervously. "Let the girl be" he commanded. As soon as Rin was set free she rushed over and gave Sesshomaru a big hug. Every woman in the room gasped in envy. "You're the best Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Sesshomaru simply unwrapped the girl's arms from around him. "Oh, right. Well when I was little, before Madam took me in, I was alone on the streets. My family had died and I was a street urchin. I once stole a loaf of bread not realizing it wasn't free, for I was small. The owner of the shop was going to hit me with a rolling pin, but you saved me. And then there was that time with the demon wolf, and the time with the creepy old man, and-".

"_Enough_." "Why, do you remember?" Sesshomaru started to walk away towards the balcony for some air. "Hey, where ya goin'?" "_**Come**_" "Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" she spoke. She padded behind him; Sesshomaru could practically see the pout on her face. When they reached the balcony she looked up at him with large eyes and a pout. She was like a kitten. "I remember you." he spoke calmly. "Really! Wow I'm so happy."

Sesshomaru held no love for this girl (or so he thought) , but He also held no distaste for the girl, unlike all the other women at the party. He knew his father wouldn't allow him to be king without a queen. She was the only member of the opposite sex he could see as being a fair queen, including demon women. She wasn't selfish but caring, a bit naive albeit, but a better person than the greedy hordes he'd encountered at his party.

"You will marry me." "WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The dress**

"Ow!"cried a very unhappy Rin as a comb tore through her raven hair."Beauty is pain darling" a plump brunette woman named Lettie said in a sweet voice. Once Rin's hair was styled in a royal matter, Lettie placed a jewel encrusted circlet upon Rin's head. "Oh my that is too beautiful for me! Thank you but I could never wear-"Rin began."Nonsense sweetheart this shows your engagement to the future king! You'll need it for the engagement party tonight."Lettie explained.

She helped Rin into her ridiculously large party dress. "May I please turn around and look into the mirror, Mam?"Rin politely asked."Oh my! If only mother could see me now, bein' called 'Mam' by royalty! Of course my dear, you needn't ask at all!".

Rin turned and gasped at her reflection "Is-Is that really me?!"."Yes of course! I'm glad ya admire my handy work!". Rin looked back to her reflection.

Her raven hair was styled with several ringlets falling to her shoulders. Her large golden earrings and her golden circlet both held several emeralds that matched the color of her dress, giving an elegant look. The top of her dress was tight fitting with several golden rose designs through it. The sleeves started on her shoulder and ended at her wrists that drooped halfway to her knees and ended in gold. The bottom half of her dresses was a fantastical emerald poof that drew back in the middle like curtains revealing a golden layer. Her neck held a heavy golden necklace that in the middle bore the royal families crest in green. Rin's face had been dolled up with the finest makeup in the kingdom accenting her features.

For once in her life Rin thought she looked beautiful. Now all she hoped for was that Sesshomaru thought so too.

**Thanks for reading see you next time! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Rin glided across the ballroom in her lavish gown being stopped by nobility congratulating her along the way. She felt she could only take so much of the false happiness they emulated. Rin was always the type of person who sought honesty. That is why she always enjoyed Sesshomaru-sama's company when she was small. He had saved her many times but was always blunt with his words and never lied to her.

But these people and their phony attitude made her skin crawl. After talking to an obviously envious demon woman who practically threatened her, Rin all but ran to the empty balcony. She had some reservations about marrying the prince; don't get her wrong ever since she was little she had had a crush on him. But she didn't want to marry him like this.

She wanted him to marry her out of love, not convenience. Rin sighed starring out at the night sky. "Rin" a deep baritone voice called from behind her. She spun around to face her fiancé. "H-hai Sesshomaru-sama?" she responded.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he took Rin's left hand in his. Her heart was beating so fast she felt she would pass out right there and then. Sesshomaru slid a gold ring with the royal family crest that matched her necklace onto her ring finger. "Come the King an Queen are arriving" he spoke in a commanding but not unkind voice.

Rin followed him out to the Grand ballroom she had just escaped from. Just as they had walked in the King and Queen entered. Everyone in the room bowed deeply. While Sesshomaru bowed lightly, Rin sunk into a deep curtsy. "Rise" the king spoke and the guests returned to the party.

The powerful Demon king held a goofy grin on his face, the human queen smiled kindly as Inu no taisho walked up to the couple "Well, well, well Sesshomaru you've got quite the lovely fiancé there. Rin flushed but her fiancé just ignored his father. "Stop that Taisho you're embarrassing the poor girl" Queen Izayoi spoke.

"Sorry, sorry I just like teasing my son because he's too serious." Inu no Taisho cheekily remarked. Rin kept her eyes to the floor in respect as she spoke "It is an honor to meet you my lord and lady". Rin gasped as she was pulled into a hug. "You're family now no need for such formalities" the motherly voice of Queen Izayoi stated. "H-hai" Rin quietly responded.

After the party ended Rin was whisked away by her ladies in waiting to be undressed and bathed. Once Rin was in her gown, she settled into her magnificent room. Just as she was about to get in bed a knock came upon the door. Rin called out "come in".

The door opened to reveal a lovely woman in a lacy night gown carrying a candle holder. She had waist length brown hair and brown eyes a few shades lighter than Rin's. 'She's stunning' Rin thought. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you" the woman spoke. "oh don't worry you didn't disturb me" Rin reassured her.

"May I come in?" the Woman questioned. "Yes of course come right in" Rin responded. The woman padded in and sat next to Rin on the end of the luxurious bed. "My name is Kagome it's nice to meet you" Kagome spoke. Rin gasped "Princess Kagome forgive my insolence" Rin got up and bowed.

Princess Kagome just snorted "Nonsense just call me Kagome, besides you are soon to be above me rank wise." Kagome stated matter of factly. "Anyway I came here to tell you that if you ever need a friend I'm here for you, I mean if anyone can understand going from poor villager to royal suddenly it's me." she continued.

'True' Rin thought 'Kagome was once poor like me and then happened to fall in love with prince Inuyasha in disguise. He loved her too and revealed who he was and viola they get married and she's a princess just like that.'

Rin smiled and replied with "I'd like that Kagome-san" Kagome smiled and spoke "Well Kagome-san is a step up from Princess." She started to walk out of the room but paused at the doorway. "Goodnight Rin." she said. "Goodnight Kagome-san."

**AN: Thanks so much for reading. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Please Review. **_**Please.**_


	4. The Gilded Cage

Rin had always been a lively carefree spirit. She was happiest outside in a field of flowers with Sesshomaru-sama. When she was little everyday she would go to her favorite spot in the city and sometimes he would be there. Sitting under the tree in the far corner of the city, far from the palace. And she would smile and run to his side.

He would allow her to snuggle against his side and maybe, just maybe, she could convince him to take her out beyond the city walls where the wild flowers grew. The fierce demon prince would allow the happy little Rin to place a flower crown upon his head. She would sing and dance the day away and when night came Sesshomaru would escort her back to her makeshift hut.

However she was not allowed to visit the flower field without his protection. Later on she was picked up by Madam Mona. The Madam's house had a garden so she was somewhat content. She was never allowed to go out at all without supervision. And when she was allowed out she was never taken to her favorite tree.

As time passed she forgot about her meetings with Sesshomaru-sama. One day the Madam received an invitation to the royal ball, for she was a low ranking noble. And soon Rin was being rushed into a dressing room and shoved into the nicest clothes she had ever worn. "What's going on Madam?" She had asked.

"We have been invited to the royal ball! You may not be the prettiest, but you'll have to do" Madam Mona responded."Do?" Rin inquired. "Yes you will have to do you silly girl. The king has invited many young maidens, demon and human, in hopes of finding the eldest prince a bride!"she snapped at Rin.

Rin silently complied as she was dragged of to the ball. But when she saw him and he spoke his name to her she was flustered beyond belief. All the memories of him came flooding back to her. She remembered the time she met him.

She had gone to her tree in search of solace from the angry selfish people of the town. She had received a single piece of bread from a sympathetic stranger and was going to sit under the tree and have her meal. But someone was already there. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever beheld. But he held an expression of disdain.

Rin didn't know why he was unhappy, but she wished to remedy it. So she carefully inched closer. She saw his ears perk up and then he turned to her eyes red and inhuman. Rin tensed but gulped down her fear. His expression faded into a stoic one at the sight of her. She marched towards him and handed him half of her bread.

"Mind your own business. I don't eat what humans eat." He spoke. She looked up at him and inched a little closer. "No thanks. I told you I don't need anything." he dismissed her. Sesshomaru looked over at her "What's with those bruises on your face?"He asked. 'Was I beaten today? I suppose so' she thought.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine." She did want to talk but, she wasn't sure how, she hadn't spoken a word since her family died. So she smiled up at him. "What are you smiling about? I only asked a question".'He is so kind' Rin thought. For the rest of the day they sat in silence as she nibbled on her bread.

She came back the next and he was there. Slowly but surly she began to talk. "I...am Rin" were the first words she spoke to him. He replied only with "Sesshomaru". She called him Sesshomaru-sama, yet she never knew he was a prince, but one look at him and she knew that he was above her.

And now she was his betrothed. And as his betrothed she spent all day indoors going through intense lessons. Or as Kagome put it "_Royalty training_". She only saw Sesshomaru at meals. When Rin had asked her tutor, , if she could go outside to the garden, she was thoroughly scolded. "Proper ladies do not go traipsing around in dirty flower beds!" She said.

And so the radiant young women retreated into herself. She was like a humming bird, meant to fly free amongst the flowers. But instead she was trapped in a cage. Rin began eating less, talking less, smiling less. She drifted threw the castle halls in a constant state of reverie.

One night Sesshomaru heard a knock upon his door so gentle, had he not had demon hearing, it would have gone unnoticed. He opened the door to his intended, who wore an expressionless mask that rivaled even his facade. Silence passed between the two for a few moments. Rin lifted her eyes to meet his. And the moment their eyes met it was as though a levy broke. Her tears came rushing out as she gasped for breath.

Rin hugged him and sobbed into his shirt. This time he didn't peel him off of her, he let her cling to him as he closed the door. He guided her towards the bed and sat her down upon it. He sat beside her and stayed silent until she finished crying. "Rin" was all he said.

"G-gomen'nasai Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a shaky voice. "I didn't mean to bother you. I-it's just suddenly being moved here, and all the lessons, and all the stares, and I hardly e-even get to see you. A-and t-they won't let me go outside!" She broke into tears as she spoke.

Without realizing it he had begun drawing soothing circles on her back. They sat in comfortable silence. Sesshomaru looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep, worn out from her tears.

Rin awoke in a very comfortable bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up quickly realizing where she was. She was in Sesshomaru's room, in his bed. She looked around and saw something on one of the side tables. It was a pink rose from the garden with a little note wrapped around it. Rin sniffed the rose and unraveled the note. _Ask your tutor if you may visit the garden_ was all it said.

Puzzled, Rin went to her room and prepared for the day. She carefully placed the rose in a vase and headed down to meet . Her back was turned to Rin. " ?"when Rin spoke her tutor jumped like a startled cat. She turn to Rin and gave a shaky smile. "O-oh hello R-Rin" she stuttered out. Rin decided to ignore her tutors strange behavior and pressed on. "Um... May I go to the gardens today" Rin asked. visibly paled "O-of course your highness!"

Rin walked out to the gardens and the moment she stepped outside she grinned. The gardens were beautiful and expansive. When she finally reached the middle of the gardens she saw a great willow tree. And beneath it sat her fiancé awe-inspiring as ever. She ran to him and hugged. "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama"she smiled and snuggled into him. "I spoke to your tutor simply because I didn't wish for anymore troublesome visits in the middle of the night." He explained.

Rin jumped up and played amongst the flowers. He watched her happily run around the gardens with a softness in his gaze he didn't realize was there. She weaved a crown of flowers for him and as before he allowed it to be placed upon his head.

**AN: I am so sorry I didn't write this sooner. I've been having some medical issues. Thanks for reading. ****_PLEASE REVIEW!_**** (I live off of them) See you next time**


End file.
